


let's play basketball

by mythology0402



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythology0402/pseuds/mythology0402
Summary: 当看到他们都是高个子，我就在想，为什么不让这些大男孩们去打篮球呢？
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

我对篮球的了解来源于灌篮高手和NBA，不考据，稍微努力下讲点逻辑。

暂定私设：

霍格沃兹是一个国家，四大学院为该国四所名气最大的大学。

詹姆和小天狼星就读小学初中高中的是私立学校，对，万恶资本主义。

在遇到莉莉前，詹姆已经跟离家出走的小天狼星共通心意在一起了，所以我设定中莉莉应该会跟赫奇帕奇那位跟詹姆齐名但却被下黑手的学长在一起。虽然很有可能不会写到他们俩的故事。

格兰芬多大学篮球队配置

中锋 Edgar Bones   
大前锋 sirius black  
小前锋 james potter  
得分后卫 Frank Longbottom  
控球后卫 Remes lupin

候补：  
Caradoc Dearborn  
Benjy Fenwick

教练：

Minerva McGonagall

球队经理：  
Lily Evans  
Alice Longbottom 

在格兰芬多大学同斯莱特林大学交战的前夕，去年因明星选手受伤而败北于斯莱特林大学的种子队伍赫奇帕奇大学的篮球队队长找上了格兰芬多大学的现任队长-埃德加伯恩斯。随即这个容貌方正，如小山一般高达两米零五的男人找到了他的队员，就如何应对斯莱特林大学有可能下黑手展开了技术分析。

小天狼星嗤笑一声，都还没打就都怂了。他是格兰芬多今年的一年级新生，相貌英俊至极，被誉为格兰芬多的那喀索斯，尽管这同样被他嗤之以鼻。他有着格兰芬多大学人数最多的女性粉丝拉拉队，甚至还有不少外校的女生特地赶过来仰慕他的风采。小天狼星身高高达193，肩宽腿长，与生俱来的强悍的弹跳能力让他在抢篮板的时候有天然的优势，精准的卡位和凶悍的表现让很多块头比他的中锋和大前锋在他面前连连失手，他全力灌篮时的慑人气势成了很多人的篮下阴影，当然他在空中跃起的姿态也成了很多女性的美梦。然而不足的是，由于他的家庭认为打篮球是十分粗鲁的一种活动，严禁他的参与，于是小天狼星在封闭的贵族小学初中高中期间他从未参加过系统的篮球队训练，在进入大学前只有一直同他一个学校的同学-明星球员詹姆波特，一起玩one on one以及一起去街边玩斗牛的经历，比起五人团队协作，他其实更擅长单打独斗，若不是他与詹姆波特配合默契远超同队队友，麦格教练原本是打算让他先坐一年替补磨合磨合。

詹姆波特可以说是格兰芬多今年最受期待的的篮球运动员，他虽然跟小天狼星是新生，但是他从小就开始练习篮球，从小学初中再到高中，一直都代表学校出战，他是本赛季最让人看好的小前锋，技术十分的全面。188的高大身形给人以压力但詹姆却十分矫健，特有的迷踪步被称为甚至可以晃过上帝的眼睛，而且他不但速度极快也拥有着非常优秀的弹跳能力，再加上恐怖的腰腹力量让他成为本届大学联赛中唯二能完成二次拉杆扣篮的，另一位则来自赫奇帕奇。另外更可怕的还是他得分能力，曾在高中联赛因为小天狼星的摩托车中途出了事故，导致迟到没赶上比赛，在学校大比分落后的情况下，势如破竹，5分钟内抢断13个球，5个篮板，罚球6分，总得分26，最终以71:70逆袭成功。毫不夸张地说，小天狼星拥有人数最多的女性粉丝拉拉队，而詹姆波特就是男性粉丝疯狂收割者，甚至还有专业球队向他伸出了橄榄枝。

詹姆笑了笑以示附和小天狼星的话。如果说小天狼星的相貌是让女性趋之如骛，男性自惭形秽，那詹姆就是一个让人看着就很舒服的阳光的大男孩，他有一双浅褐色的桃花眼，当他看着你的时候，你会很容易被他眼中的洋溢着的笑意所打动，虽然这双好看的眼睛总是被一个圆圆的有点旧的滑稽镜框给盖住。他的不少粉丝都嫌弃过这个镜框让他英挺的面容显得傻乎乎的，他却笑着摆了摆手，没有更换的打算，仿佛这个镜框对他有特殊的意义。

莱姆斯卢平默默扶额，他就知道这两个家伙不当一回事。他跟詹姆波特和小天狼星就读于同一个高中，他是以几近满分的成绩考进去并拿到全额奖学金，同詹姆波特在校队呆了两年。他在篮球上花的时间没有詹姆波特多，但他控球能力十分的稳，而且视角开阔，虽然他本人得分欲望不强，但是优秀的头脑赋予他巧妙的走位，他极善于判断场面形势并为队友创造机会，于是常年担任组织后卫。

弗兰克隆巴顿点了赞，作为队里的得分后卫，投篮是他的强项，只要能拿到球，他自信哪怕闭上眼睛，他也能够凭借手感精准地把球投入篮筐之中。

只有可怜的埃德加队长苦口婆心地一直重复着要小心，要避免受伤，要注意安全，然而小天狼星已经靠在詹姆肩膀快要睡着，詹姆歪着镜框已经在打呵欠，弗兰克神情飘忽正在走神今晚跟艾丽丝去哪里吃饭，只有莱姆斯还一本正经地跟他对视，这个高大威猛的汉子突然有种想捂脸的冲动，这届队员不好带啊....

我本来只打算写一场比赛后两人在汗水和肢体碰撞下激出火花达到生命大和谐，其实我连比赛都不打算认真写，天知道，我怎么苏了这么多设定出来。剧情进度接近0，趴.


	2. Chapter 2

私设：

斯莱特林大学篮球队配置：  
中锋：罗道夫斯 莱斯特兰奇  
大前锋：安东尼多洛霍夫  
小前锋：小巴蒂克劳奇  
控球后卫，得分后卫：懒得找名字

雷古勒斯没有参加篮球队

没有斯内普，因为他看上去不大可能会去打篮球

比赛的当天，霍格沃兹体育馆，聚光灯下，人声沸扬，金红色的海洋和黑绿色的海洋泾渭分明。

格兰芬多大学的球员走出来时，尖叫声四起，其中叫得最声嘶力竭的，詹姆抬起头，毫不意外地看到十几个女生穿着统一的裙子，举着“小天狼星，我❥你”的巨大横幅，他噗嗤一下笑出声来，揽着小天狼星的肩膀，吹了一声口哨。

小天狼星从他的视线看过去，挑了挑眉，“所以你是在妒忌我的人气比你高吗?”

“噢，我亲爱的大脚板，我记得上次有人说过你是我的所以你的人气也是我的”詹姆笑道。

“对，你是我的”小天狼星扭过头凑到他耳边说道，然后又若无其事地转回去。

詹姆愣了愣，笑得桃花眼眯成一条线。

“他们两个可以收敛一下吗”他们的球队经理艾丽丝没好气地吐槽了一句，弗兰克默默把刚喝的艾丽丝-特制-消暑水盖好递回给她。

“我们今天的对手是斯莱特林，他们的打法非常地激进，如果实在抢不到球，不要去硬拼，他们的防御略显不足，足够我们以快制快，大家明白了吗？”麦格教练叮嘱道。  
“明白！”  
“那么，大家加油，胜利将会属于格兰芬多！小伙子们，上！”

比赛一开始，比分就倾向于格兰芬多，格兰芬多的队长埃德加凭借着弹跳能力压过对面的中锋率先抢到了球，莱姆斯接过球后立刻传给詹姆，詹姆拿到球了直冲篮下，对面的控球后卫小巴蒂克劳奇没能拦截住他，起跳，扣篮，落地时上衣扬起露出一截结实的腰，格兰芬多率先拿下2分。詹姆和身后赶来的小天狼星鼓掌。

现在是对方开球。小巴蒂克劳奇一个交叉步漂亮地晃过格兰芬多的弗兰克，却被追过来的詹姆截过球，詹姆拿到球后迅速运球，斯莱特林及时回防，斯莱特林的安东尼多洛霍夫和罗道夫斯莱斯特兰奇双双跃起想要阻止詹姆，詹姆收回球，反手传给冲过来的小天狼星，小天狼星跳了起来，气流带动遮在他额前的黑发后飘，露出了他漂亮的额头和一双迷人的灰眼睛，只听“砰”的一声，篮球稳稳入框，小天狼星维持着挂在篮上的洒脱姿势，格兰芬多再得两分。

接下来小巴蒂克劳奇趁着自家的中锋和大前锋切入内线拦住埃德加和小天狼星，选择莱姆斯为突破口，他准备跳起来投篮，莱姆斯迅速跳起，伸长双臂阻止他进篮，但这只是小巴蒂克劳奇的一个假动作，在莱姆斯准备落地时，他才真正跃起，一个优雅的拨球，投篮命中，拿下了斯莱特林的第一次得分。 

虽然斯莱特林篮球队整体水平不如格兰芬多，但毕竟是霍格沃兹排得上号的强队，进攻和防御都有着相对较高的水平，小巴蒂克劳奇是排名前五的控球后卫，罗道夫斯莱斯特兰奇是体格比埃德加还要高大的中锋，安东尼多洛霍夫跟小天狼星在篮下抢篮板抢得有来有回，虽然对方的小前锋和得分后卫实力稍微欠缺了点，但是弗兰克和莱姆斯被盯得死死的，尤其是弗兰克隆巴顿，作为得分后卫基本没有出手的机会，为此他脸颊憋得通红，差点破口大骂，如果不是詹姆同小天狼星在篮下默契十足，凭借几次篮板强行进篮，格兰芬多也很难拉开比分差距。

比赛过半，54:42，斯莱特林落后，这时，对方教练喊停。

莉莉给和艾丽丝给满头大汗的队员们递水递毛巾，却看到对面的教练指着小天狼星和詹姆的方向，联想到斯莱特林的作风问题，她心里一咯噔，她告诉了麦格教练，麦格说道：“对方不可能任由我们继续打压下去，他们应该也知道突破口在小天狼星和詹姆这里，所以你们两个要小心”

小天狼星正把毛巾一把兜在詹姆头上，把他本就凌乱的黑发揉得跟个鸡窝一样，还公然取笑道“好傻”，又用修长的手指帮他梳理整洁。

詹姆也反手把自己的毛巾套在小天狼星的头上，不过他不舍得揉乱，只装腔作势地随意往后擦两擦。

麦格教授看到这画面，压下要骂人的话，严肃地加大音量“你们两个听到了吗？”

“教练，知道了”，“米勒娃，别这么严肃”

莉莉按了按太阳穴，总感觉会有什么事情发生，这时她看到她那个在赫奇帕奇的男朋友正在看台上笑得一脸灿烂地看着他，脸上突然有点热，就没去在意了。

果然，下半场，斯莱特林加大了对小天狼星和詹姆的盯防，小巴蒂克劳奇和罗道夫斯莱斯特兰奇缠得詹姆无法脱身，得分任务落到了莱姆斯和弗兰克身上，莱姆斯果断缠住对方的控卫，给弗兰奇制作机会，弗兰奇不负众望连进两个非常漂亮的三分球，比分继续拉大，斯莱特林看上去没有后招了。

然后就在这个时候，小天狼星正在同安东尼多洛霍夫在篮下准备抢篮板，把詹姆卡在外线的小巴蒂克劳奇往安东尼多洛霍夫看了一眼，安东尼多洛霍夫点了点头，他比小天狼星晚跳0.2秒，小天狼星成功抢到了球，就在这个时候正在下落比小天狼星速度慢一点的安东尼多洛霍夫调整了一下空中姿势，将手肘对准了小天狼星的眼睛，小天狼星只来得及偏过头去，只听“咚”的落地声响。

全场突然安静，篮球滚落一边，小天狼星捂着右眼摔倒在地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 用我蹩脚的篮球知识胡诌一下如何通过攻受来区分打篮球所处的位置  
>  中锋：
> 
> 一般为球队中体格最为健壮的球员，一般呆在内线，主防守，队里的支柱型人物，这类一般由责任心重和踏实的人担任，大概就是那类成熟攻，憨直攻，稳重攻，如果是受大概就是熊受，噗。  
>  大前锋：
> 
> 跟中锋的区别在于主进攻，一般是球队中除中锋外体型最健壮的，干的累活，帮队友制造机会，抢篮板，帮队友补篮，积极卡位，这类一般就是那种阳光富有活力的健壮攻或者受。
> 
> 小前锋，得分后卫：
> 
> 小前锋是组织快攻的核心人物，除了控球后卫，最能控场和把握节奏的就是小前锋，也是仅次于得分后卫的得分能手，这类拥有超强得分能力的也被称为锋卫摇摆人，这类不仅爆发力强，心态稳定，得分欲望强，因此通常会被塑造成类似腹黑型占有欲强攻，如果是受的话通常也会是腹黑女王受。
> 
> 控球后卫：
> 
> 在后场发起进攻，需要很强的单挑能力，因为他需要把球带到对方场去，控球后卫负责组织进攻，给队友创造机会，强的甚至可以凭借速度配合小前锋杀入对方内线直接得分。这个位置如果加上锋卫摇摆人的设定一般就是能控场的总攻角色，如果是受的话，一般就是天然受。。。有时也会加点腹黑设定。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实我原本打算是让詹姆受伤，然后小天狼星爆发小宇宙，暴打斯莱特林学院，苏爆全场的，但我想了想，詹姆他丫近视啊！！！戴的护目镜啊！！！！这就很尴尬了.....所以我决定把小天狼星单独耍帅的机会留到跟鹰院的比赛，如果我还有兴趣写的话。拿自家学院当背景板，我也是没谁了。

“小天狼星！”

离得最近的埃德加大步冲向前，扶着小天狼星的肩膀，对前来查看情况的裁判，努力压住愤怒说道“恶意犯规，这是恶意犯规”

詹姆一把推开小巴蒂克劳奇，单膝跪在小天狼星面前，用手轻轻托起小天狼星的下巴，小天狼星因为疼痛身体有点忍不住颤抖，詹姆慢慢地把他捂着眼睛的手挪开，谢天谢地，没有流血，但是原本精致的眉头青紫一片，上眼皮迅速红肿了起来，漂亮的眼眶淤青一片，“能看见吗？”詹姆颤着声音问道。

小天狼星强忍疼痛，努力睁开右眼，但由于红肿的过于厉害，只能看到白蒙蒙的一条缝，“能，但是现在睁不开眼睛”，小天狼星顿了一下，然后补充道“他故意的”。

围过来的队友表情愤怒，他们无法容忍在他们所热爱的赛场上，有人竟然用低劣的手段去诋毁它的荣耀。

詹姆抱起小天狼星，一向带着笑容的脸此刻面无表情，冷厉下来的面孔显得分外无情，一字一句，“我会让他们付出代价的”。

小天狼星受伤离场后，埃德加，莱姆斯和莉莉跟裁判争论了好久，他们认为这是二级恶意犯规，违规球员应当直接被罚离场，但是裁判认定这是一级恶意犯规，为此安东尼多洛霍夫和小巴蒂克劳奇还给了格兰芬多队一个极其虚伪的假笑。

格兰芬多的观众席上骂声四起，各种对裁判不公的痛骂。

“他们真让我恶心”莉莉只要一想到她的男朋友上次也是被这样恶意犯规导致受伤离场，球队失去核心人物进攻节奏被打乱而提前出局 ，心里的愤怒就压不住，但她很清楚，现在不是意气用事的时候，只有漂漂亮亮的赢球才是最好的反击。 

为此他们申请了暂停，小天狼星披着队服坐在替补席上，他拒绝了去医院，坚决要这里待到比赛结束，在队医的意见下，用急救喷雾处理过后，现在包了一层方形纱布，那双被格兰芬多女生评选为年度最迷人的眼睛现在只剩下一只睁着看着他的队友。

缺少了小天狼星，他们在篮下无论是进攻还是防御必然会遭到对方的严防抵抗，替补的本吉芬威克在篮下并没有优势，很容易成为被敌人撕开的突破口。

“快攻”詹姆吐出两个字。

这是一种极度消耗体力的打法，通过快速发动进攻让对方措手不及而得分，他们一直倾向于稳打稳扎保存体力的打法，避免因为体力过度消耗而被对手反超，以及如果把比分拉得太多，也让对手很难拉得下脸面，但是现在，詹姆是对的，没有什么比快攻更适合现在的情况了，没什么比快攻更能挫败对手的自信心了。

詹姆站起身来，把披在身上的队服一把扯下，转过身，对着他的队友，看着小天狼星的眼睛，说，“砍他们30分”。

“两罚一掷”，本吉拿下了两分，格兰芬多中线持球。

莱姆斯运球过对方的控卫后，被分卫拦截，他果断出手给弗兰克，弗兰克没找到投篮机会，此刻小巴蒂克劳奇冲了过来准备抢断，弗兰克后传，詹姆接手，直接冲入禁区，如同一只大鸟高高跃起，这时罗道夫斯莱斯特兰奇和安东尼多洛霍夫同时起跳要拦截，但詹姆凭借强悍的滞空能力直接空中转身穿过两人，一个轻巧的勾手成功把篮球送入篮筐。落地后，安东尼多洛霍夫和罗道夫斯莱斯特兰奇盯着詹姆做了一个口型“你死定了”，詹姆回了他们一个假笑。

此刻比分64:48，格兰芬多领先，距离比赛结束还有15分钟。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本场为尖头叉子的show time。

尽管嘴上放着狠话，但事实上格兰芬多确实遇到了麻烦，跟斯莱特林教练想象中一样，失去了小天狼星在篮下的篮板和卡位，格兰芬多队的防御出现了明显的漏洞，虽然他们进攻更积极，但是得分多，丢分也多，埃德加在禁区处压力激增，为此詹姆不得不满场地跑动，小巴蒂克劳奇勾起了唇角，等你体力耗尽就是任人宰割的时候，他难以忘记当年那场原本胜券在握，詹姆加入后却被逆袭的比赛，那是他们队最接近4强的一次，如果不是打到第四节体力不够的话......

他晃了晃头，把那次耻辱甩出脑海。

78:62，还有一节，没能拉开差距。

詹姆用毛巾盖住湿漉漉的头，胸口剧烈起伏，努力平复下来恢复体力，他知道他现在心态不对，小天狼星的受伤让他处在一种愤怒的状态，这种状态让他难免被冲昏头脑，他越想拿分就越容易出错，他已经犯规了四次了，在小天狼星下场后的5分钟内，他连续犯规三次，他不能六犯后被罚离场。他用力握拳，小臂青筋贲张，他需要冷静下来。场上的局势在他脑海里回顾一轮，等等，斯莱特林队的打法比他们更加横冲乱撞，没道理犯规会比他少。

他掀开毛巾，对上了小天狼星的眼睛，对方正认真地看着他，嘴唇动了动似乎想说什么，像只大狗看着可怜巴巴的主人想安慰又做不出撒娇卖萌的动作，只默默地陪着呆呆地看着，蠢狗！詹姆突然就笑了，突然就伸出手，“呼啦”一下把小天狼星柔顺的头发揉得乱糟糟的，可怜的小天狼星顶着一头乱发无辜地睁大左眼，当意识到詹姆对他的头发做了什么，小天狼星气得一把打开他的手。

“没事，我们会赢的”詹姆笑眯眯地说道，“他们是不是有人五犯了”

小天狼星太懂他了，凭着过目不忘的记忆力，脑海里逐个对上号，给了詹姆一个他们搞事时特有的兴奋笑容，灰眸中似乎有星星在闪动，“有是有，但你猜是谁”

“小巴蒂克劳奇”詹姆回了他一个同款亮晶晶的笑容。

小巴蒂克劳奇发现，从第四节开始，詹姆更多地选择从他这里运球过人，他额头沁满了汗水，他知道自己已经五犯了，一旦他再度犯规，斯莱特林会失去重要的得分能力。

詹姆在他面前以十分夸张的交叉步运球，晃动的步伐让人难以判断他要从哪里过，“左边！”小巴蒂克劳奇向左迈步，不对！这只是个假动作，他又迅速调整回来，这时詹姆似乎要带球向右边冲撞过去，小巴蒂克劳奇迈出右脚，然后左脚跟上，这时詹姆一个漂亮的背后换手带球转身，轻松从他左边穿过，小巴蒂克劳奇想要回防，但是左脚不稳，步伐一乱，被带得摔倒在地，詹姆一路猛进，被安东尼多洛霍夫拦截，仓促脱手，球砸在篮筐上，准备抢篮板！

但一个高大的身影已经跃起，在空中埃德加怒吼着接住球并反手扣入。格兰分多得分。

当小巴蒂克劳奇第三次被詹姆的运球带得几乎摔倒在地上，他终于压抑不住心中的火气了，詹姆的变向能力十分出众，他可以在转向一边时立刻急停，通过操纵球的落地方向，接着后撤步完美截住球，然后迅速如一颗流星刷过天幕一样径直杀入，如果被他的变向给迷惑住，就很容易被他冲过来的惯性带得脚下出错。虽然小巴蒂克劳奇的速度也很快，他的反应也能跟上了，但是他无法做到像詹姆那样的变向自如，再加上害怕犯规，难免畏首畏尾，这导致他很容易出现脚下不稳的问题，于是在詹姆面前如同被土耳其冰淇淋耍弄的小孩。

当詹姆再一次冲着他要运球过人，他压低身子，竭尽全力伸长手臂，他以为詹姆要用同样的方法过人，但詹姆一个后撤步，拉开距离跳起，做出了一个投篮的动作，糟糕，后仰跳投！小巴蒂克劳奇心急之下冲过去也跳了起来，詹姆的手腕在空中划了一条优雅的曲线，他的身躯小巴蒂克劳奇伸长手臂想要截住球，但是因为他是赶过来的，所以并非垂直起跳。

“啪”的一声，小巴蒂克劳奇打手犯规！他面色难看至极。

詹姆如一头鹿轻巧落地后，看着橘红色的篮球如沿着完美抛物线正中球框！

他咧着嘴，给对方一个十分灿烂的笑容。

“干的漂亮，尖头叉子！”小天狼星兴奋地踩在凳子上，挥舞着拳头，完全忘了他自己其实是个伤员，如果不是有替补队员拉着他，他怕是能冲上赛场跟詹姆拥抱在一起。

“漂亮”麦格教练也激动得握拳。

格兰芬多观众席上爆发出了欢呼声，有人激动地站起身来，鼓掌用力到脸色发红。

格兰芬多的队员们逐个来跟詹姆鼓掌拍屁股，少了小巴蒂克劳奇的钳制，现在是他们的时间！

少了小巴蒂克劳奇的进球，斯莱特林得分变得艰难，但格兰芬多这边体力下降明显，莱姆斯的积极跑位，为弗兰克创造了机会，拿了了几个漂亮三分，詹姆则在篮下同安东尼多洛霍夫缠斗着，尽管詹姆的弹跳能力要更强，但安东尼多洛夫比他高了将近十公分这个差距在篮下，尤其詹姆的体力消耗太大的情况下，是很难弥补的，他和罗道夫斯莱斯特兰奇则在篮下形成了对格兰芬多队的压制。

每个人都大汗淋漓，高强度的运动，拼到最后都是意志力。

目前格兰芬多已经跟斯莱特林拉开了二十四分了，离比赛结束还有三分钟。

这时，詹姆突然加速，在安东尼多洛霍夫以为他会选择跟自己卡位，给队友找合适机会的时候，他没有停下来，带球撞人！安东尼多洛霍夫心思一活络，猛地跳起就要给詹姆盖火锅，最好能把球拍在他那张讨人嫌的脸上！

但詹姆竟然空中换手，把球往莱姆斯方向一拨，然后调整空中姿势，侧身落地，莱姆斯接到球后迅速出手，稳稳进框。

斯莱特林开球。

安东尼多洛霍夫看着正对着他的詹姆选择了带球撞人，反正他还有犯规机会。安东尼多洛霍夫如同重坦一跃而起，如果被他撞到，詹姆落地不稳的话非要受伤不可，然而，埃德加一声怒吼，以泰山压顶之势，给安东尼多洛霍夫盖了个大火锅，球砸在地上“砰”的一声巨响，安东尼多洛霍夫，神情愕然，埃德加这个大个子用鼻孔对着安东尼多洛霍夫哼了一声，詹姆跟他击拳庆贺。

直到詹姆连续晃过了他们的分位和控卫带球势如破竹冲过来的时候，安东尼多洛霍夫还处在神游的状态，空气似乎被詹姆的速度带得发出火花噼啪的声响。

他的速度太快了，安东尼多洛霍夫一度以为他要被他撞飞，他跟着罗道夫斯莱斯特兰跃起，虽然詹姆比他们跳得要更早，但是无论高度还是滞空时间都超过了他们，而所有的视线都被詹姆的身影给拽住，他如同在悬崖峭壁间飞跃的山羊，在云端游走自如，姿态优雅，矫健有力，安东尼多洛霍夫看到逆光下，他的身影宛如裁决者，一切都被他撕裂！

“砰”篮筐剧烈地晃动，安东尼多洛霍夫和罗道夫斯莱斯特兰被惯性带得坐倒在地。

整个篮球馆欢呼声震耳欲聋！

98:68，格兰分多获胜！


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black: Are you fucking serious?  
> James Potter: Yep，I'm fucking sirius.
> 
> 第八字母君分界线，告诉我他们已经18岁了。
> 
> 万万没想到写篮球我没卡文，写这个卡文了。。。。所以完全意识流，我也不知道我在写啥，疯狂穿插回忆就是了。。。

“我们赢了！！！”弗兰克想冲到詹姆面前想要给他一个狂喜的拥抱，然后就看到小天狼星越过了他，甚至因为视线不平衡还撞到了前面的莱姆斯，如果不是莱姆斯作为一个控卫有着卓越的重心稳定能力，差点就被自己人给撞倒出糗了，但小天狼星无心去顾虑其他的，他只看到了詹姆，于是他就冲了过去，紧紧搂住了他的詹姆。

詹姆本来就在脱力的边缘，掀翻全场的欢呼声于他如隔云雾灰蒙蒙一片，他睁着眼睛看着眼前的一切，高亮的聚光灯，欢呼的观众，向他奔来的队友，但过于疲乏的身体让大脑无法思考，他的灵魂在飘，他几乎就要栽倒下去，但一对有力的手臂牢牢稳住了他不断下落的身体，这时他看进了一只在灰烬中燃烧的瞳孔，那是他灵魂安放所在，于是他毫无顾虑地全部身心交给了他。

这场比赛每个人都身心俱疲，虽然大脑依然保持着高涨的情绪，但是却动都不想动，还能活蹦乱跳的大概就只有明明是唯一的伤员但整个下半场基本没打的小天狼星了。

处理伤口同队友道别后，小天狼星把詹姆载回了他们的校外租房，在两人都清洗完身体后，詹姆躺在床上昏昏欲睡，如果不是焦急于想得知小天狼星眼睛的受伤状况，他会在上校巴后直接睡死过去，虽然在知道小天狼星避开了要害只需要几天散瘀后，他也确实睡死过去，明目张胆地在还属于伤员的小天狼星的肩膀上睡了个天昏地暗。对上小天狼星挑高的眉，一点都不愧疚把对方的队服睡出了湿痕，反正都是洗衣机洗，烘衣机烘干！

只在腰间扎着一条狗狗浴巾的小天狼星走了出来，他的典雅的黑发垂在面颊，没擦干净的水珠顺着他凌厉的侧脸，沿着优美的脖颈，一路划过饱满的胸膛，紧实的小腹没入浴巾，浴巾下两条长腿迈着傲慢的步伐，走向同样敞开着胸膛的詹姆。

激烈的比赛后同样来一场热烈的睡前运动是他们的惯例，他们年轻，他们有欲望，他们痴迷于彼此的身体，也渴求着对方的灵魂，在体育馆日光灯的聚焦上，所有人都目光都热烈地盯着在球场上奔跑的他们，但他们眼中耀眼的是对方，他们为彼此心动不已。

飞扬的发丝，坚毅的双眸，专注的侧脸，有力的臂膀，充满力度感的双腿，如行云流水一般的动作，那是外人看到的他们。

但小天狼星知道詹姆的双手，比他的手略小点，指节分明，上面一层长期高强度训练出来的薄茧，在抚摸他身体时，那粗糙的触感和恰到好处的力道让他抑制不住吟哦出声，他的手也很稳，他的身体在詹姆经常在手中转动的篮球，无论如何怎么摆动身体，还是困在詹姆的掌心之中。他的指尖还可以一路在他体内行进，勾弄得他喘息不止，奋力揽住詹姆的坚实的肩膀，主动仰起头吻住他，忍不住催促他进来。

然后詹姆给了小天狼星最熟悉的安抚一样的微笑，把自己深深埋了进去。身体的结合让两个人的灵魂为之颤动，小天狼星仰头看着俯视着他的詹姆，那双浅褐色眼睛满满地都是他，还没完全长开的桃花眼圆溜溜的，眼尾带着点勾，因为近视找不到焦距，让他的神情带着点无辜，看起来分外孩子气，小天狼星突然意识到自己年龄其实比詹姆要大点。

是的，不仅年龄，小天狼星体格也比詹姆要高大，詹姆骨架略小，穿上衣服就显得瘦削，但小天狼星的身体能清晰地感受到詹姆腰身挺动时候的力度，那让他无数次回味其初见詹姆二次拉杆上篮的震撼，那双长腿肌肉绷紧，优美如落日余晖下跃动瞪羚的剪影定格，高高跳起，跳到最高点时，就要拉杆上篮，三人同时拦截！凭借强悍的腰力，线条利落的手臂把球收回来划过一条弧线，然后手腕轻巧一拨又反手把球稳稳扣入篮筐！这是弹跳能力，运球能力，滞空能力，时机把控能力，腰腹能力，肩臂能力完美结合！这样的美与力量让人叹为观止！而他拥有着这样的尖头叉子！

小天狼星不顾一切地抱住詹姆的脖颈，同样有力的长腿死死勾住詹姆的腰身，配合地摆动着，他们在性事上向来合拍，黏腻的汗水滑落，暧昧的光线摇晃着，詹姆低下头深深地吻住了他，小天狼星主动缠住了对方的舌头，在对方口腔中疯狂地挑动，汲取着对方口中的空气，似乎连空气都不能成为阻隔他们的距离。

詹姆看着小天狼星的灰眸，那只眼睛在由于感官过于刺激而难以自制涌出的泪水洗涤过后，依然亮得惊人。

小天狼星从来不会在跟他接吻和性事时闭眼，在詹姆问他的时候还会嗤笑一声他干不出这么小女生的事，但是詹姆心中隐隐的不安，为此小天狼星大笑着尖头叉子其实你可以捧着花垫着脚闭着眼睛嘟着嘴抬头向我索吻的，然后我告诉你我亲爱的詹米公主，你的王子要来吻醒你了。很难想象在他面前的小天狼星和别人面前的小天狼星是同一个人，尽管这毒舌攻击并没有差别。

詹姆难以忘记五年级那年翻墙偷摸回宿舍时，仰头看天幕的星星，心里默默将背诵过的星图一一对上号，然后不经意间转头，一双眼睛如星星一样看着他，月光下仿佛带着柔光，他赞美着好漂亮的星星，直到对方利落地跳了下来，他才发现那是跟他一样大的男孩，五官精致，头发比他整洁。

詹姆喜欢很多东西，最喜欢的是打篮球，看篮球比赛，也喜欢看漂亮的东西。小学时，他就经常会去扯漂亮姑娘的小辫子，就为了让她们注意他一眼，抓了蚱蜢蜘蛛放在手心展示给女生，看着她们惊恐的眼神，他洋洋自得，他还会跑上跑下帮女生干活，就为了得到一句你真帅的称赞。尽管初中后他跟小天狼星混熟了有更多的乐子找，就也没去招惹女生了，最多在拿奖时骚包一样，揉乱自己的黑发，并认为这样很酷。

篮球是一种非常帅气的运动，这是他爱好篮球的一个原因，另一个原因则是他享受聚光灯下众人的眼光，他想，大家都注视着我，那我想要的你为什么就不看看这么优秀的我呢？尽管迫于小天狼星的颜值标准，他没能找到那跟他相媲美的女生，这让他十分灰心丧气，他拨弄自己的黑发，努力在疯狂为他喝彩的人群中寻找他心中梦寐以求的那抹倩影，他追寻那童话中那惊鸿一瞥，一见钟情，所以，大脚板，为什么人群里最醒目的还是你！你知道举着旗子挥舞的样子简直蠢毙了！

整个初中詹姆都没遇到他心仪的妹子，高二的时候跟小天狼星在一起完全是个意外，小天狼星招呼也不打，被雨淋得像只流浪狗一样，脸色苍白，柔顺的头发都黏在了脸颊，神采奕奕的灰眸也暗淡无神，他失魂落魄地站在他家门口前，看到他时，眼睛像是揉碎了的星星，亮得惊人，小天狼星跟家里人闹翻了，离家出走，想到的第一件事就是来找詹姆。

詹姆知道他家的情况，同是出身名门，詹姆家就是以詹姆的喜好为主，所以詹姆从小就是在蜜罐长大的，他胆大妄为，但良好的家教让他知道什么是能做什么是不能做，然而小天狼星的家族则把他拼命往权贵圈里推，自命不凡高人一等，强迫小天狼星跟一个他不认识的名门淑女订婚，所以小天狼星跑了，他说，他受够了他们的阿谀奉承和脸笑皮不笑，酒杯交盏，笑语欢声，肚里想的都是阴谋算计，如果他非要找个人订婚，他情愿那是詹姆。

詹姆不知道该接什么，一边想着难道不是你要订婚第一个不应该是想到我吗？不对，订婚肯定要跟女孩子订，这句话简直槽点满满，詹姆又想着小天狼星浑身都湿透了是不是该先洗个澡不然就感冒，他还在胡思乱想，就被小天狼星低头吻住了唇瓣，小天狼星英俊的相貌在他眼前放大，詹姆只觉得唇上凉凉的，大脑一片空白，他的眼睛睁得圆溜溜的，加上那歪掉的同样圆溜溜的镜框，这副神情简直不能再滑稽了，然后小天狼星倒在了詹姆怀里，把他自己的所有重量都交给了詹姆。

就像现在一样，詹姆拥抱着小天狼星，小天狼星也一定会反手搂紧他，坦诚地献上自己，然后两个人一起达到顶峰，相互拥抱着，纠缠着呼吸。

詹姆给小天狼星的右眼印上一个晚安吻，准备拖着已经很疲惫的身体抱着小天狼星入睡，在大前锋和小前锋两个位置满场跑了整个赛时，还跟小天狼星来了一场激烈的肉体交流，詹姆体能再强也要体力值发出严重警告了，但是小天狼星显然还很精神，他翻了个身，坐在了詹姆的腰上，用他那优雅的手指抚摸詹姆饱满的胸膛，低下头印上一个又一个吻痕，本就汗湿的胸膛更是湿漉漉一片，还用犬牙富有技巧地轻咬詹姆凸起的喉结，成功勾起了詹姆刚沉睡的欲望，詹姆脑海里警钟大响。

“尖头叉子，你今天真帅”小天狼星咧了咧嘴，那是小天狼星标准式不怀好意的笑容，“所以我们继续”这是不是祈使句，而是陈述句。

“小天狼星，今天晚了”言下之意是我累了，詹姆在脑海里捂脸，莫名想起论坛一个热门话题“爱人想要你，作为男人你可不可以说自己不行”

“没关系，你躺着，我可以自己动”说完就把詹姆被唤醒的欲望吞进去，摆动着强健的腰身上下起伏，詹姆只能伸手扶住对方的腰，避免他动作过大掉下去，当他在欲望的海洋中沉沉浮浮，还是没弄明白小天狼星今天情绪这么高涨。

小天狼星看着詹姆掩饰不住的无奈的神情，突然很想大笑，不过介于这样可能会挫伤詹姆的自尊心，他选择了稍微收敛一下，天知道詹姆在赛场上所向披靡的时候，他坐在替补席上，却莫名觉得感受不到周围的温度。

有那么一瞬间他想起当年傻傻在雨中看着詹姆家的门的时候，那时他逃离了家族，他无处可去，无处可依，他不知道他要做什么，他走到了詹姆家门前，他也不知道他为什么干站着，他没有按门铃也没有敲门，就这么沉默地站着，雨哗啦啦地下着，风狠狠地刮着，小天狼星周身冰冷，忍不住发颤，然后他看到了詹姆打开了门正正看着他。

就像今天詹姆带着一往无前的气势把球狠狠砸入篮筐，把安东尼多洛霍夫和罗道夫斯莱斯特兰带翻倒地，他没有看地下两人一眼，而是穿过整个球场，与小天狼星正正对上了眼神。

就是这一眼，小天狼星奋不顾身冲向了詹姆。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Against Ravenclaw

跟拉文克劳的比赛打得比想象中艰难，对比今年的夺冠热门赫奇帕奇大学，拉文克劳大学这个百年名校专出誉满世界的研究型学者，也是四大院校中对入学成绩要求最高的一个学校，平时对学分和学术成绩抓得也很严，他们的篮球队队员除了日常训练，一般很少会像格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇那样有事没事就去打个街球什么的，但是注重研究氛围让他们对技术和战术的研究堪称大学篮球中的第一流水平，尤其他们的教练是菲力乌斯弗利维，这个身形对比一般篮球运动都显得矮小的大鼻子男人，曾经担任了职业篮球联盟赛总冠军队伍的教练，这就注定了无论哪个学校遇到拉文克劳都会发现哪怕对面虽然没有拔尖的球员，但他们对全场的把控配合和战术安排足以让他们的对手头大不已。

不得不说跟拉文克劳的比赛是最没观赏性的比赛，他们的无球跑位让格兰芬多的球员们头疼不已，严密的防守严重放慢了双方的得分速度，几乎没有什么漂亮的进球，双方球员在内线把球传来传去就是进不了球，于是一节比赛下来比分只有可怜的14:12，格兰芬多暂时领先。

打得太憋屈了，这是格兰芬多球员们的想法。他们犹如被鬣狗围住的狮子，想方设法突破出去，却被对方如同一张网慢慢收紧，再这样下去，小天狼星心态就要炸了。

格兰芬多队采取的是212联防战术，大前锋和中锋攻入对方禁区，分卫和后卫在内线外徘徊，而詹姆则担任最重要的链接沟通作用，他可以在内线为分卫制造机会，也可以和禁区队友配合强行突破单打上篮，甚至是在内线射篮也有不俗的精准度。然而拉文克劳的走位切断了他和小天狼星之间的传球，对面的大前锋虽然弹跳能力一般，但是身型高大得不亚于中锋，颇有技术性的走位导致了球哪怕是传到小天狼星手上，也会因为小天狼星找不到传球机会而犯了禁区3秒的失误，几次主动权换人后，詹姆不再传球给小天狼星而选择调动莱姆斯和弗兰克的走位进行投篮，可以说在这一整节比赛里，小天狼星毫无建树。

小天狼星现在陷入一种狂躁的状态，他不是没试过被防得滴水不漏，那时他跟詹姆打街球就曾被五人围攻过，三个人防着他，寸步难移，但詹姆总是会在最恰当的时机出现，以极致的速度打乱了对方的防御，让他得以解开套在脖颈上的绳索，重新奔跑起来。而现在，他觉得他被放弃了。他看着詹姆仰头喝了一大口水，他所迷恋的喉结上下滑动了一下，詹姆偏过头，似乎是注意到小天狼星的视线，下一秒，大步走向了他。

詹姆不是没有注意到小天狼星的情绪，很早之前他就发现了一个很严重现象，并且麦格教练曾私下多次找他商量过，小天狼星篮球水平很高，那是他长期跟詹姆这类顶级球员对抗练习时如海绵一样学习到的，对比其他球员从球队的训练稳打稳扎过来，他更像是凭借天赋天然地拥有别人梦寐以求的技术，詹姆也为他的天赋和强悍的身体素质而惊讶不已。但是非传统方式训练出来的球员或多或少存在的一个致命问题就是，他们打球太独了！

小天狼星最开始的位置并不是大前锋，而是跟詹姆一样的小前锋，但是，在练习赛时他和其他队友的配合简直一糊涂，连脾气最好最会配合别人的莱姆斯都一脸无奈地看着他，如果让小天狼星担任小前锋，就这么烂的配合，不到必要时候一般是不会让他上场的。

然而他和詹姆的配合却默契得如同一个人，无论小天狼星被堵在哪里，总能得到詹姆的及时支援，而一旦詹姆陷入僵局，小天狼星总会在他需要的位置出现，那是他们常年2V2练出来的默契，尤其在篮下两人的联手简直是所有负责防守的中锋和大前锋的噩梦，可是篮球却是五人运动，如果小天狼星能够配合队友，詹姆将会担任控球后卫并锋卫摇摆人，然后格兰芬多就会拥有所有球队最为头疼的双峰双卫，成为所有对手的噩梦。

但是现在，小天狼星被换下来了，由原本的大前锋卡拉多克迪尔伯恩取代他的位置，这一变更成员的举措由詹姆亲自告知了他。小天狼星猛地盯着詹姆，他握紧拳头，肌肉线条猛地绷紧，灰眸像是燃着火焰，但他又压了下去，咽了咽口水，艰难开口“我不明白，我知道我做得不够好，但是...”

詹姆眨了眨眼睛，这让他看上去显得非常无辜，詹姆打断了他“我们现在调整为3+2联防，我，卡拉多克和埃德加进攻内线”，看到小天狼星受伤的眼神，莫名感受到来自小天狼星的“你丢下我跟别人玩去了我生气了”的指责，他顿了顿，解释道“拉文克劳的防御特意设计来针对你和我的，我们需要更有效的跑位来突破他们的防御”这句话不说还好，说完，小天狼星整个人都黯淡下去，仿佛一只毛茸茸的大黑狗因为被嫌弃而委委屈屈地缩在角落。

看到小天狼星因为在局势紧张的时候却被换下场而闷闷不乐的模样，詹姆又是担心又是无可奈何，他拿毛巾套住小天狼星的头，拉下来，然后悄悄地在小天狼星的脸颊轻吻一下，安抚道“给你一个在场下看我帅气英姿的机会，你还有什么好嫌弃的”，瞬间把小天狼星给气笑了，于是他看着詹姆离开的背影为自己配合不当而生气，又觉得被詹姆这么轻易就逗笑了有点丢脸，乱七八糟的情绪涌上头，暗下决心，下次不会又让詹姆抛弃他机会，他稳定了心神，目不转睛地看着场上的比赛。

格兰芬多的调整很有成效，卡拉多克迪尔伯恩是比小天狼星还要高大的大个子，他和埃德加极有默契，虽然抢篮板能力不如小天狼星，但是詹姆在篮下的积极对抗，很好的弥补了这个缺点，加上莱姆斯和弗兰克在外线的对抗，接下来的两节比赛，格兰芬多的分数在稳定增长。

小天狼星坐在板凳上，心却越来越冷，他一直知道詹姆可以很好融于各种团队，没有他，詹姆并不会缺少什么，就像现在，詹姆在赛场上挥洒着汗水，跟队友言笑晏晏，勾肩搭背，队友们满心信任着他，詹姆就是一个天生的聚光体，无论走到哪，詹姆身边从不缺少愿意围着他转的人。

一想到他是可被代替的，小天狼星就近乎惶恐，不行，就像詹姆全心全意相信他一样，他要相信詹姆，他做得不好的地方他都能改！

小天狼星努力平复心情，然而就在这个时候，场上情况突变！

第四节比赛开始，詹姆在拉文克劳的大前锋和中锋的联合下突围成功灌篮，但是落地时却发生了意外，詹姆先于对方的中锋落地，但是那个大个子没能控制好落地位置，落在了詹姆的脚上！

拉文克劳的中锋身高两米零三，体重超过两百斤，加上重力加速度压在了詹姆的脚背上，后果可想而知，詹姆站在原地不能动，努力控制脸上痛苦的神情。

小天狼星急得就要冲上去，被其他队员给拉住，比赛没暂停，现在冲上去就是犯规。

场上其他队员们围了上去，莱姆斯下蹲拉下詹姆的球袜检查，脚踝肿了好大一块。

裁判走了过来，示意暂停。

小天狼星赶紧跟上队医一起奔跑过去。

詹姆努力维持声音里的平静，“我没事，可以继续”

但队医摇了摇头。

格兰芬多的队员们像是被浇了一盆冷水，现在的比分是67：58，还有9分钟，失去了詹姆，他们的压力会很大，麦格教练神色严峻，“布莱克，你代替波特”

什么，詹姆要下场了，小天狼星脑海里乱糟糟的，突然被点名，一片空白。

场外一片嘘声，这场比赛打到现在最精彩的看点就是詹姆冲破拉文克劳的防御，甚至有人质疑拉文克劳的中锋是故意的。

拉文克劳的中锋羞愧不已，他刚才还被小天狼星拽着领子嘲讽白浪费那么大的块头，小脑发育却完全不正常，格兰芬多的队员虽然知道是意外但都是一脸气愤地看着他，如果不是打架会被禁赛，这个可怜的大男孩毫不怀疑，这些人会想冲上来群殴他，为此弗利维教练耐心地安慰着他。

事到如今，比赛不可能不继续下去。

眼见詹姆压根走不了，于是小天狼星咬着牙在众人惊异的目光中把詹姆直接打横抱起，走下场。

在这短短的十几秒路程，小天狼星想了很多，万一詹姆的伤不允许他再去打篮球了，如果不是他失误太多下场，詹姆也不需要去顶替原来的位置导致受伤，如果他能表现得再好点，如果他能更好地配合别人，詹姆是不是就不需要这么拼了，小天狼星不管不顾就想把所有的过错压在自己身上，然后就被来自自己的压力和愧疚压得几乎要喘不过气来，他胡思乱想着，竟完全没有注意到，他的眼眶隐约含着泪光。

詹姆把转身要上场的小天狼星拉了回来，用毛巾盖住他的脑袋，避免让别人看去小天狼星现在一副要哭出来的模样，正视着小天狼星的双眸说，一字一句“这不是你的错，是我的失误，所以你要帮我弥补回来，答应我”

小天狼星胡乱躲闪的视线对上詹姆坚定的双眸，那双眼睛满满都是对他信任，詹姆从来都没有动摇过。

动荡的心神瞬间平复了下来，于是他露出了像以往爽朗的笑容，那一瞬间的风采一直是詹姆为之迷恋的，他灰色的眼眸跃动着星光，声音铿锵有力“当然”。

他毫不犹豫转身大步走向球场，他知道詹姆会看着他走向胜利！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写这个的时候，我想到的是小天狼星被困在格里莫广场的那一年，不甘于被约束的他会想什么，是那些年霍格沃兹在校园横行无忌的日子还是在伏地魔白色恐怖统治到峰点时依然有人能陪同他大笑着迎难而上呢？小天狼星应该走出詹姆的阴影，他本来是可以在阳光下肆意张扬的人，虽然他的阳光没了后他选择自我囚禁。所以这是开虐的原因吗，喂！出于这个考虑我选择让詹姆引导他走出来！以及如果觉得写得矫情，矫情的是我没错了，骄傲脸。


	7. Chapter 7

詹姆下场后格兰芬多的劣势是显而易见的，哪怕小天狼星，卡拉多克和埃德加三人在禁区内严防死守，也阻止不了拉文克劳的得分后卫在内线外斩获颇丰，再加上弗兰克和莱姆斯一直被对方干扰无法出手，五分钟内被一路逆袭到70：72，格兰芬多危险了。

小天狼星喘着粗气，一双灰眸凝重着神色，他撩起衣服下摆擦拭鬓角的汗水，露出流畅结实的腹肌和紧致的腰身，为此他的拉拉队们发出相当引人注目的尖叫声。

他很清楚这样下去一定会在比赛结束前被拉文克劳反超的。

他答应了詹姆，他绝不能输！

他努力回想詹姆在这种情况下是怎么做的。他非常的了解詹姆，他知道詹姆的反应能力很快，但他的反应速度并不逊于他。他们弹跳能力相近，小天狼星甚至因为身高优势能够跳到更高的位置。詹姆的速度很快，但能跟他合拍的小天狼星也拥有着同样的冲刺速度。至于得分能力，尽管他得分欲望并不强，但并不代表他不能像詹姆那样突破上篮，他们有这多年1V1的经验，带球过人是他们的强项。那么投篮准度就更是搞笑了，作为大前锋他距离篮筐更近，一场比赛下来命中率比詹姆高个百分之五都不奇怪，那么，凭什么詹姆能做到的，他却做不到呢？

显然，传球。

从自家篮下到对方的内线，短短不到30米的距离，篮球要在地上拍打至少二十多下，而篮球每接触地面一次就有可能会丢球，对方可以从侧面拍走，也可以正面截断，更可以从身后摸走，所以当被围击时没有突破的把握最好的选择就是传球，因此从传球人到接球人这段路径上存在着很多难以预测的变量，每一个变量都决定着比赛的胜负的。 

拉文克劳很擅长占据有利位置，他们都很清楚这一点，所以詹姆出于保险考虑，选择切入禁区打破拉文克劳的防守靠篮板得分，虽然说是小前锋，但他其实干的是大前锋的事，这也是为什么小天狼星会对詹姆的受伤感到后悔，如果小天狼星可以跟莱姆斯配合得好点话，詹姆就可以直接跟小天狼星随时互换位置，让拉文克劳的跑位失去作用。

短时间内让小天狼星提高跟队友的默契是不合理的，但是现在距离比赛结束还有5分钟，大家都疲惫了，而他第一节基本就是划水，第二三节空坐着冷板凳，可以说，这个球场上已经没有能够跟上他速度的球员了，所以他其实可以打得更激进一点。

定下计划后，小天狼星看向板凳上左脚绑着一个白色大包的詹姆，对方换下了护目镜，那个小天狼星信口说这个最帅气然后被詹姆买下后一直用到现在的镜框正搞笑地挂在他的鼻梁上，他专注地看着自己。

小天狼星长吁一口气，半挑着眉对视过去，詹姆笑了，给了他一个灿烂的笑容，他知道小天狼星打算怎么应对了。

比分72:72，暂平。

比赛开始，格兰芬多执球。

莱姆斯运着球，打到现在，他的心情也很烦躁，弗兰克虽然命中率很高，但弗兰克出手对于周边环境的要求也不低，为此莱姆斯需要在他投篮时，至少要帮他拦下一个人，吸引火力，但对方的得分后卫和控球后卫，虽然单挑打不过他们，但是这两人和小前锋的组合实实在在的扼制住了他们在外线的得分能力。随着时间接近赛末，他需要做点什么。

这时他看到了小天狼星冲了过来，对方的小前锋贴着他。

但没关系，莱姆斯看了小天狼星一眼，把球从对方分卫脚下弹了过去，对方反应不及，小天狼星压低重心，从他脚边伸手一捞，顺利拦截到球。然而他快速转身，对上了对方的小前锋。

对方的小前锋没他高，动作也没他灵活，几个试探步下来，在对方被惯性带歪反应不及之时，一个华丽背后换手持球，如风一般从另一侧成功突破，他没有停步，此时篮下只有拉文克劳的大前锋和中锋，他做了一个投篮动作，对方的大前锋和中锋跳起就要盖火锅！

但这只是一个假动作，他收回球，转身绕过两人，再次跃起，这时没人能阻拦他！

小天狼星的身姿在空中自然地舒展，手腕轻轻一抖，“唰”一声，橘红色的篮球落入篮筐！

全场欢呼！这是自詹姆下场后最精彩的一个进球，完全打破了拉文克劳掌控的节奏。

比赛开始变得激进起来了。

以小天狼星为核心的格兰芬多队在打法更加多变莫测，拉文克劳如鬣狗一般也死咬不放。

詹姆选择的是直接篮下得分，但小天狼星则在禁区和外线来回游走，这对他的体力消耗是会很大的，但距离比赛结束只剩下4分钟了不是吗？

小天狼星持球遇上拉文克劳的控球后卫和小前锋的联手狙击，他膝盖压得极低，以夸张的欧洲步运着球。

他的运球方式跟詹姆稍微不一样，詹姆的膝盖对惯性的控制十分优秀，每当你以为他要选择这边运球过人，但詹姆却能非常轻易改变重心而导致对手跟不上他变换的速度。小天狼星则更加擅长用真假难辨的假动作去瞒骗对方。

就像现在两个人贴着他，他移动步伐似乎要强行晃过去，两人同时地阻拦，但是小天狼星这时却突然来了一个后撤步，然后高高跃起，一个十分优雅的投篮姿势。

后仰跳投！

两人同时起跳！四手联防！

但是小天狼星到达滞空点的速度更快，聚光灯下，他的空中姿势优美如天神下降，双腿自然伸展，肌肉线条流畅，肩胛骨仿佛张扬开一对六翼翅膀，他的篮球从他微一使力的白皙指尖投出，他英俊的面容扬起一个势在必得的霸气笑容，那篮球堪堪越过对面两人的手指，沿着一条十分漂亮的弧线，正中篮筐！

漂亮至极！

74:72，格兰芬多反超！

但是拉文克劳不甘被压制，他们奋力一样截住格兰芬多给他们的小前锋制造机会强进了一球。

74:74，暂平，时间还有2分钟。

每个人的眼睛都燃着不服输的火光，汗水不断从额角滑落然后打湿队服，撑着膝盖，胸膛剧烈起伏着，为荣耀一战，他们绝不能输！

小天狼星再度持球，他连续的慌肩变向突破了对方的小前锋，直面禁区的大前锋和中锋，他强行上篮，但拉文克劳的大前锋和中锋防守得毫无空隙，眼见他背后对方的小前锋也要追上来了，他虚晃一下，勾手投篮。完全没有时间瞄准，这球大几率是进不了的，准备抢篮板！

但小天狼星早就知道这球会不进，他提前预估了球的位置，比所有人都更早跳起，如芭蕾舞步一般，长臂一捞，稳稳截住球，然后反手一扣，格兰芬多再得两分！

不能让小天狼星再得分了，拉文克劳疯狂阻拦小天狼星。

但小天狼星却从间隙传球给了莱姆斯，莱姆斯接球后没有犹豫，果断出手，然而被对方得分后卫的指尖擦过，改变了球的轨道，埃德加一声暴吼抢下篮板，但是他没有出手的机会，传给了卡拉多克，这时小天狼星冲了过来，卡拉多克跳起做了个要转身投篮的动作，对方大前锋伸长手臂要拦截，卡拉多克突然反手向上一抛，糟糕，他要传球！

小天狼星空中接住了球，对方中锋怒吼着要截下他，但是小天狼星调整了空中姿势，变扣篮为投篮，修长的手指轻轻一拨，凌厉的眉目飞扬着，轻松落地。

“唰”的一声响，78:74，只剩下15s，拉文克劳无力回天，但他们的球员拼命着要突破格兰芬多的防守，奋力到脑门青筋贲张，但格兰芬多同样竭力不让他们突破，拼尽全力才是对对手最好的尊重！

一声哨响，篮球“啪”的落地，执球的拉文克劳球员不知所措地望向他的队友们，却发现眼前一片模糊，泪水止不住地往下流，他们，就这样输了吗？

观众席上爆发出欢呼声，小天狼星被他的队友们热烈地拥抱着，埃德加和卡拉多克甚至凭借着身高不顾小天狼星的抵抗，将小天狼星的脑袋压在自己的肌肉发达胸口，然后把小天狼星在哪怕是比赛这么久都没被弄乱过的黑发，揉得七支八棱，弗兰克从身后抱住了他，兴奋地一拍他屁股，“兄弟，好样的”，为此小天狼星差点要揍他一拳，莱姆斯则是不停地笑着，看着小天狼星被他的队友们蹂躏得衣服都乱七八糟的。

等到小天狼星终于被他的队友们放过后，他理了理头发，看到原本坐在后补席上的詹姆不知道什么时候站了起来，那双浅褐色的眼睛带着笑意深深望着他，然后鼓起掌，格兰芬多的队员愣了愣也跟着鼓起掌来，尚未离场的观众仿佛被感染了一般，为这场精彩的比赛，为这群为梦想拼搏的男孩们衷心地鼓起掌来。

小天狼星高挺的身形站在人群中心，听着掌声雷动，朝着詹姆笑得意气风发。


End file.
